Royalty
by Caripso
Summary: Just when you think your life is at the highest point, everything can change, and whether or not it is for better or for worse, is for fate itself to decide


**I've had this idea for a while, hope you enjoy. -Caripso**

'I've had it easy, I've always had it easy," I thought, as I was walking down the streets of the city, getting stares and whispers.

"The prince," I would occasionally hear, as some bowed, but I never really wanted the respect, it always made me uncomfortable.

I was never treated equal, my parents always brought me dragonesses, hoping to give the city a princess, but I always turned them down, because they were just dragons who wanted the wealth. I had also been secretly dating a dragoness already.

I then became lost in the world, as my mind went silent, and I aimlessly walked through the city. I then hear a great thud, as a large military officer of my father's lands behind me, and I turn around startled.

"Your father requests your presence," He said, as he grabbed my arm and began walking towards the castle, and I began to think again, 'I don't want to be royal.'

We arrived at the huge doors, as the officer led me into the throne room, where my father was waiting.

"I am tired of you running away like this," he said, anger visible in his tone.

"Why?" I asked, "There is nothing her to do, I don't feel like I belong here!" I was started to raise my voice, and my father returned it.

"Then you are no longer the heir to the throne, you are no longer my son." His voice slightly trailed off at the end, as he waved his hand, and I started to feel tingly, and I looked at my paws, noticing my scales turn from its royal blue, to a crimson, and I saw the color of my horns change as well in the mirror.

"I never wanted to be heir," I said, as the guards dragged me out, shutting the doors as they exited.

"We will grab your stuff for you," one of them said, before entering the castle again.

'I've done it, I'm free to be me,' I thought, as I walked in a circle, the sadness gone, the guards then came back with a box, in it, my money, a significant amount of it, some of my pictures, and my notebook.

"Thank you," I said, as I walked away from the castle. As I was walking I was looking at how much money they had given me, it was pretty much enough to set me for life, and they hadn't damaged any of the picture either. I started walking in the direction of my girlfriend's house. Excited, I quickened the pace, and reached it within a few minutes. The door was shut but I let myself in, as she allowed me too.

"Mero!" I called, hoping she was home, and I heard some noises than saw her round the corner. She was a beautiful green color, with golden yellow horns.

"Why you so early, you're never hear at this ti…" she stopped, her face quickly changing expressions, "Why the hell are you in my house?" she backed up, and I knew she was grabbing a weapon, as I had put it there for her.

"It's me, your prince charming," I said, watching her expression closely, "My father has made some changes."

"Is that really you Iro?" She asked, looking into my eye. "It is, what happened?" she asked, as she walked up to me.

"I gave up the title of prince," I said with a smile, as she looked at me confused.

"Why would you ever do that?" she asked.

"I never belonged, I never wanted to be heir," she looked at me, still confused.

"I guess you're moving in with me then," she said, as she looked into the box. "Holy shit, how much is that?" she asked, looking at the bag full of cash.

"Enough to set us for life," I replied smiling, as she now had a huge smile on her face.

"That's cool, did you get the picture of us?" she asked, a look of worry, as I had kept all of our pictures in my room.

"Most certainly," I replied, setting the box down and taking out my notebook, and opened it, revealing page upon page of pictures of us together.

"You put it into a scrapbook?" she asked in a very happy tone, giving me a hug, she was a bit smaller than me. "I've got something for you later," she said with a smile, as she started walking into the kitchen.

"What are you cooking?" I asked, as she pulled out a tray and put it on the counter.

"Nothing really, but now your over," she said, quickly throwing a meal together.

"You don't need to rush," I said, as she turned around, "I have all the time in the world," I continued, as she smiled, then laughed.

"So, what do you plan on doing?" she asked, not turning to look, "What's your new name going to be," she said, the curiosity and excitement clear in her voice.

"Wel…" she cut me off.

"Oh, maybe Uruo," she said, now lost in her own thoughts.

"No-one knows my name except you and the royal family," I said, as she had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Fine, but I get to name the hatchling when we have one," she said as she went back to cooking. We had been talking about having a child, but it was never allowed, because of rules and such, so we held it off till we could make it work, and it works now, it would only be a matter of time.

"Alright, I guess you can do that," I said jokingly, as she brought the fruit over to the table and sat down across from me, placing a piece in front of her, and another in front of me.

"It's so nice that we can finally eat without having to rush," she said, as she took a bite, as did I.

"It is, no more keeping it a secret, you can tell all your friends you're going out with someone," I said, as I walked over my box, and rummaged through my stuff, finding in it a small flip open box, and walked over beside her chair. "In fact, tell them you're engaged," I said, as I bent down and presented the box, as she started crying.

"Oh my god," she cried, "this is the best day ever." She was now in crying, as she pulled me up and gave me a kiss, as I slipped the ring onto one of her horns. She then pulled me towards her, as we locked lips.

When she pulled away, she started dragging me to her room, well, our room now I guess, and she pulled me inside and got up on the bed, and laid on her back.

"Do what you want," she said, spreading her legs, making her privates very visible to me as I walked over to her. I got up on the bed, as my length started to work its way out, and harden, as she grabbed it, and started to stroke it, I had always been very large, and she had never seen my length, so her face was full of surprise at my size. She then pushes me onto my back, as she grabs my length and slowly slides it into her.

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked, "You don't wish to wait?" she stopped and sat there for a few seconds.

"I have been waiting long enough," she said, as she began to move herself up and down, as a wonderful sensation went through my body, her tender insides stimulating me. She kept going and going, I held it in for forever, but it eventually overpowered me, as I tensed up.

"I'm going to cum," I said, as she jumped up and bent down, putting as much of my length in her mouth as she could, as I tensed up even more, before cumming in her mouth, but she kept going, as I came many more times, and she never let up. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt.

Once she finally stopped, she got up, and opened her mouth, which was completely empty, as I look at her amazed, I must have at least pumped half a gallon into her it felt like. She then got down on her back, as I flipped over, and put my head between her legs, and I moved my paw over her pussy, and used my two finger to spread her lips, which were soaked. I lower my head down, and begin to lick, as I look up to see pure pleasure on her face, as she makes cute little noises with each of my licks. I begin to lick faster, as she begins to tense, I have to use my other hand to keep her legs open. Not too long after she started to tense, her legs began to violently shake, as she lifted herself into the air, squirting a bunch of her juices into my face, and all over my back.

When she was finally finished, she looked at me and gave a shaky smile, as I gave her a kiss, and inserted my length into her, it was tighter than before, and I start to thrust in and out slowly, as she once again starts moaning, I stop to think, and then keep going, when I start feeling tense.

"Go ahead," she said, as I thrust one last time, as I came inside her, and she wrapped her limbs around me as I did so, kissing me. Once I finally deposited every last drop, I pull out of her, as a river of cum falls out of her. She gets up and walks over to her shower, turning it on and inviting me over. We quickly shower before walking out to the kitchen again.

"That was amazing," she said, as she picked up the tray.

"You were amazing," I replied, as I cleared the table of any dirt, and followed her to the sink, "What are you hoping for?" I asked, as I knew she knew what I meant.

"Boy," she said, as she turned around and gave me another kiss, "Let's get to bed," she said again, as we walked back to the room and laid down. I laid down on my side, facing her side, my length still fully erect.

"Still want more?" she asked with a devious smile.

"I don't NEED more," I said, jokingly looking away. She then mounted me in reverse, as she positioned her ass over my face, and she began to suck, as I pulled her towards me and started to eat her out, sucking on her clit, causing her to shutter. She kept sucking, again, after I had came, kept sucking. I kept eating her out, slowly licking up and down, then side to side, as she shuttered, I came once again in her mouth, but this time, she too came, causing her to shutter again, and fumble off of me, she opened her mouth, as it oozed my steamy cum. She smiled and closed her mouth, swallowed, then showing me nothing in her mouth, as she licked my dick clean and wiped off her face.

"Alright," she said, "that's enough for today."

I laid down again on my side, as she snuggled up next to me, pushing my length between her legs, squeezing it, and I felt her purring against my chest, she kept squeezing, as I couldn't help but cum again, making a noise this time.

She turned and looked at me, smiled, and looked back the other way, then let go and curled up next to me, and pulled my wing over her, as I curled up around her.

"Good night my love," I said, as she replied with a purr.


End file.
